


Rey Gets Stuck

by infinitegalaxies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Almost Caught, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 21, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Floor Sex, Interrupted Sex, Kitchen Sex, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rey gets stuck in a doggy door, Rey is 18, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Stepbrother - Freeform, Stepsiblings, Stuck and Fucked, Tight Spaces, Trapped, Vaginal Sex, getting stuck sex, girl on top, having to talk to someone while receiving oral, mention of food but no eating, stepsister, taboo relationship, tennis skirt, they are not related, unexpected touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitegalaxies/pseuds/infinitegalaxies
Summary: Rey tries to get Beebee to overcome his fear of the new doggy door, by way of demonstration, and gets stuck in it. Ben's attempt to help her escape becomes futile when he is suddenly faced with her very short, very pink tennis skirt.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 108
Kudos: 449
Collections: ReylOlds





	Rey Gets Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the hardest working beta in showbiz [SunshineDaysies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaysies) for the beta and insight as always!!! 
> 
> My shame grows lesser the more depraved I get and you all just keep enabling me I stg.

“Here, boy! Come on, Beebee. Come on boy!”

“What are you doing?” Ben scowled as he leaned into the open fridge.

From her place on the floor near the back door, Rey glared at Ben over her shoulder. “What the fuck does it look like I’m doing, Ben?”

For the last half an hour, Rey had been trying and failing to get their old fluff ball of a corgi to come in the house through the newly installed doggy door. Instead, Beebee sat in staunch defiance on the back patio, treats be damned.

Rey and her obnoxious stepbrother, Ben, were both home from their respective colleges for Christmas break. Momma, otherwise known as Ben’s mother Leia, had installed the door so that Beebee could be more independent. Without the kids home, and their busy schedules, Momma and Mom—otherwise known as Rey’s adoptive mother Amilyn—couldn’t walk him as much and they were becoming tired of his little “accidents” on their fancy rugs. Ben had lectured, or rather, he had mansplained to them about safety, so they bought a real fancy one with a hinged metal door they could close and bolt securely at night, or whenever they weren’t home.

It might have been the first time Rey had ever been resentful for the perfectly sunny California weather, because maybe if it started to rain BeeBee would get off his fluffy ass and try to come inside through the doggy door. She was only home in Modesto for Christmas break, so time was of the essence. Rey liked being helpful, and once she found a cause, she was always determined to see it through. Beebee was a good dog, and she worried if he didn’t shape up he’d be crated all day, or worse, given away. She knew just how awful that felt and she was determined to help him.

“I don’t get it.” She let out an exasperated sigh, lowering the little green treat in defeat. "I don't get it. He usually loves Greenies. Do you think he’s not feeling well?”

Ben scoffed, his voice muffled by the still open refrigerator door, letting all the cold air out like he always did. “That dog is a pussy. He’s _obviously_ just afraid of the door, Rey.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Folding her arms over her chest with a huff, she sat back on her heels, not even deigning to look up at his smug face when she snapped back, “Beebee is actually very brave. In fact, just the other night he chased a possum out of the-”

“Bingo!” Ben gleefully interrupted her as though he weren't even listening. He slammed the fridge shut and held his bottle to the lip of the countertop, whacking the cap off with the flat of his palm. Rey watched in disgust as the tiny metal disc pinged against the tile floor, spinning for a bit before finally resting a few inches from her knees.

“You gonna pick that up?” she scolded, as Ben took a deep pull of a random IPA that had probably been forgotten in there months ago.

He cocked an eyebrow and she couldn't help but notice his huge Adam’s apple bouncing with his heavy swallows— or his absurdly huge hand around the beer bottle.

“You’re closer,” he sneered down at her, leaning back on the counter. She turned her head just enough to glare up at him. He was wearing a blue UC Berkeley Shirt and black basketball shorts. His overly large feet were bare, causing Rey’s eyes to dart up to where his bulge was.

_They say that men with big feet probably have a big—_

“Dick,” she muttered, leaning forward again to lift the clear vinyl flap to check on the stubborn dog, who was now lying flat on the patio by the pool in a patch of afternoon sun, his feet stretched straight back beneath his poofy haunches.

 _“_ Asleep. Little fucker.”

“Why don’t you just give up?” Ben chided. “He’s a dog, he’ll figure it out at some point. Or he’ll just keep pissing on the floor. Not really our problem.”

Rey shifted a bit on her heels, smoothing her pale pink tennis skirt over her thighs. It was unseasonably warm, so she’d had to dig it out of her closet in lieu of the leggings and sweatpants she’d brought home from her dorm at USC.

“Because, _Ben_. Unlike you, I don’t just give up when things are a little challenging. You know, like switching your major to general Business when you could have stuck it out with Pre-Law?”

He rolled his eyes. “Sorry Miss Aerospace and Aeronautical Engineering. Not everyone knows their entire life path at eighteen.”

She narrowed her eyes up at him, unable to hide her disappointment and frustration with his underachieving bullshit. She’d been hearing all of his excuses for the last two years. “Ben, you’re a senior. If you don’t have a clue by now, maybe you should start thinking about it," she gestured for emphasis, "I don’t know, before your student loan payments kick in?”

That little muscle under his eye twitched, which told her he was irritated.

Good, she thought.

“Why don’t you worry about your little doggy door drama and I’ll worry about me, okay little sister?” he admonished her.

“I was doing just fine before you brought your attitude in here, big _brother_.” She flopped down onto her ass on the soft mat in front of the door and leaned back on the heels of her palms. She was out of ideas. “Feel free to run along if you’re not going to be helpful." She waved her hand at him dismissively. "Go skateboard or gaze at your navel or something.”

++++

Ben took another sip of his beer, his eyes roaming over her where she sat cross-legged on the kitchen floor. She let out a haughty sigh as she stretched out her long, tan limbs and crossed her legs, her white flip flop dangling from her big toe as she bounced her foot. He couldn’t help but notice the strap of her tank top starting to slip from her freckled shoulder, and without even trying, his eyes followed it down to her breasts _—_ breasts he absolutely should _not_ be looking at because they belonged to his stepsister.

The stepsister he’d _only_ known for less than four years.

Momma had brought Rey and Amilyn, Mom, home after a whirlwind romance culminating in a surprise elopement in Monterey Bay. They’d all barely lived together a summer, before he'd left for college, and then he’d mostly just seen Rey on break, and summer vacation, both of them keeping busy with their own friends and jobs. She wasn’t his _actual_ sister as far as he was concerned _—_ more like a scrawny, annoying kid who always hogged the shower in their shared bathroom _—_ _his_ bathroom _—_ and had ruined his Netflix algorithm with her dumb CW shows. When she was fourteen, he’d found her annoying, but with each passing year he realized she was actually really thoughtful and smart. He still loved fucking with her, though. She was kind of cute when she was angry.

Now faced with her in this moment, she had seemingly aged a year since summer break. He hadn’t recalled her hips and thighs being so full, or maybe it was just the shape of the skirt, the pleats making it flute out like an upside down pink flower around her waist.

+++++

Ben fixed her with a curious look, like he was plotting something, though Rey couldn’t be sure.

Maybe he would actually say something useful for once, she thought.

“I think I have an idea. I _can_ help you, actually.” He tipped up his chin and pointed it towards the door. “You should go through it and show him it’s safe.”

She burst out laughing. “That’s ridiculous.”

He narrowed his eyes and gave her a questionably sincere smile. “No really, I heard it works. You have to lead by example. Be the pack leader or some shit.”

“Where did you read that? Dumbass.com? What do you even know about dogs? You’ve hardly given BeeBee a second glance since we moved in.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he took a few steps forward, and Rey couldn’t help but notice the way the shiny black fabric of his basketball shorts clung to his thighs. He had gotten _so_ big since she’d last seen him. Maybe he was hitting the weight room more since he had switched to a less demanding major she wondered. She didn’t _hate_ that she was even thinking about him like this, but maybe she shouldn't like it either.

“I don’t know? The Dog Whisperer guy maybe? You got any other ideas NASA?”

Rey ignored his attempt at an insult and contemplated his idea for a second, still absentmindedly bouncing her foot until her flip flop fell to the floor. “I hate to say this but you might be right.”

Grabbing a small handful of treats from the box next to her on the floor, she got up on her knees and pulled off her other flip flop, casting it aside. She lifted the flap and tossed a few treats through the door onto the outside mat, hoping the sound or the smell would wake his floofy little ass up.

“Beebee!” she called, poking her head through the door. “Look boy! I’m going through the door! See? Isn’t this fun?” Rey slowly inched forward, bracing one palm on the outside mat and tilting her shoulders to slot them diagonally through the opening.

She could hear Ben’s muffled laughter behind her. “You’re doing great Rey, keep going.”

“Thanks for nothing, Ben!” She flattened a second palm on the mat to help propel her upper body forward. She was tall, but lean, and just barely fit through the meager rectangle, but once her torso was through, she could fully support herself on her hands and knees with a few centimeters to spare.

“This isn’t so bad,” she called over her shoulder for Ben’s benefit, not sure how well he could hear her anymore. “C’mere boy!” she called to the dog, who briefly lifted his head and immediately laid back down. “Look at me! So fun and safe! Not scary at all!”

Beebee continued to ignore her, getting up to trot to the other side of the pool, chasing the patch of waning afternoon sun.

++++

In the kitchen, Ben stood a few feet behind Rey, unable to look anywhere other than the plume of baby pink fabric splayed out above Rey’s thighs, her bare toes braced against the tile, her knees resting on the soft kitchen mat. The vinyl door flap resting on her back made her tank top ride up a bit, revealing a sliver of tanned skin above the waistband of her skirt. He felt his cock twitch in his shorts and suddenly wished he had bothered to put on underwear.

“Okay Beebee, I’m going back in! See? So much fun!” he could hear her say on the other side of the door. Rey shimmied her knees on the mat to back herself up, and Ben nearly choked on his IPA when her skirt lifted high enough to reveal a slim patch of pink fabric between her legs and the swells of the bottoms of her ass cheeks.

“Ben? I think I’m stuck!”

He laughed, grateful for the sudden distraction from his burgeoning, extremely inappropriate lust.

“No, you’re not!” he asserted doubtfully, drawing closer. “Just do the same thing you did to go through, but backwards.”

He stared down at her ass as she wiggled a bit and tilted her torso to no avail. “I can’t! I think the flap is stuck on my back. Can you lift it?”

“Just go forward then?” he called, hoping this wouldn’t require some sort of embarrassing EMT incident as well as the wrath of both of their mothers, who thankfully were away on a two-night couple’s yoga and meditation retreat.

“I can’t, my hips won’t fit, see?” She wriggled her bottom even more as she thrust herself forward a few times, her hips stopping her ass from going through the rectangular opening each time. Ben nearly dropped his beer on the tile floor as he watched with wide eyes.

With every movement, the vinyl door flap trapped her skirt and pulled it higher, and now he could see for sure that she was wearing a thong, and that her ass was perfectly shaped, like a peach, and she surely must wear one of those skimpy bathing suits that let half your ass hang out because her tan lines were up fairly high. He gleaned all of this in a few seconds that somehow almost felt like a lifetime, or perhaps another life entirely, where the juicy, half-naked ass squirming in front of him was somehow not connected to his stepsister.

Seeing her like this: down on all fours, accidentally presenting herself to him _,_ was both exhilarating and terrifying. But most of all, it a weapons-grade form of bonerade that appealed to the deepest part of his brain _,_ the part that could only be truly revealed by looking at his YouPorn search history.

“Um, hold on,” he called slowly, moving to put his beer on the counter before coming over to kneel behind her.

He lifted the flap up to ascertain what was keeping her stuck there. But his desire to help, however, was soon overcome by his desire, _period._

Her skirt wafted down over her ass, but her back was glistening with sweat, her white tank top now damp and riding up. Up close, he could see there were blond, baby-fine hairs on her lower back. He immediately knew these were something he should _not_ know about, that he had _no_ right to know those existed, and _yet_ here he was. He found himself reaching forward, completely unable to stop himself from putting his hands around her hips, either to stop them from moving back and forth so enticingly, or to simply feel her under his grasp, he couldn’t be sure.

++++

“What are you doing?” she asked sharply, no anger in her voice, just a startled curiosity.

She hung her head down, the loose strands of hair that had escaped from her ponytail pasted to her forehead with sweat. His hands felt so big, and warm, like they could touch if he circled them around her waist. It lessened her anxiety at being stuck, like help wasn’t just on the way, but help was here. They weren’t close as brother and sister or anything like that, but at the very least he had been there when she needed it, like covering for her when she and Rose smoked too much weed and they could barely speak without laughing. She had also rescued him a few times.

“Are you just going to sit there or do you have a plan to help me?” She scowled with impatience.

++++

“I’m thinking!” he shouted back, a bit too forcefully, no longer able to ignore the hard-on steadily making itself known through the slippery fabric of his shorts.

He leaned down to see if there was another reason she might be stuck, so he could perhaps quell his increasingly problematic thoughts and focus on her rescue. But _fuck_ , going lower was a mistake, because now he could see her pert little tits hanging down, and her soft, flat belly _—_ and if he looked directly up he could see the mound of her pussy barely covered in pink cotton.

Without even thinking— because he was _definitely not_ thinking anymore _—_ he slid his hand up the back of her thigh and then up and over her ass underneath the pleated tennis skirt and squeezed her perfect flesh there.

++++

“Ben! What the fuck!” she yelled, her anger hot, and her confusion somehow even hotter. As he grasped and kneaded at her ass and flipped her skirt up, she let out a little moan and felt her panties dampen. “What are you doing?” she implored breathily, with no fight in her voice at all now.

“I’m helping you,” he replied, but his voice was low and gravelly, as though he had let his hindbrain take over. “You look so sexy, Rey,” he rasped. “Fuckin’ trapped with your little ass in the air, little pink fuckin’ skirt and this fuckin’ thong,” he cursed, snapping the waistband against her skin for emphasis, causing her to yelp. He slid his finger down under the slip of fabric that disappeared between her cheeks and pulled it out and to the side, and she whimpered when it caught on her increasingly swollen clit as it moved.

 _Fuck_ , she couldn’t believe this was actually happening right now. That Ben was touching her without her permission. That Ben actually _wanted_ to touch her. And that she hadn’t told him to stop, because she most _definitely_ did not want him to stop now that he had made the first move.

“When did you get so hot, little sister?” he asked dreamily, bending down to lay a wet kiss on her ass cheek and a firm slap of his hand on the other. She bucked her hips and whimpered.

The thought of how wrong this was, how inappropriate it was, was soon overcome by a _This is Your Life_ style montage of all the times she’d tamped down her attraction for him, and tried to shake herself free of it.

Images flitted through her head: Ben doing laps in the pool in a speedo, emerging glistening and beaded with pool water; Ben lounging around the house in those stupid basketball shorts and a tank top cut out so low on the sides that she could see his whole torso peeking out, and occasionally a nip slip as he laid on the couch playing video games.

She remembered the jealousy she felt whenever he brought that annoying girl home for dinner, especially when Rey walked in on them making out on the couch in the downstairs den. His hand was up her shirt, and they were writhing against each other, Ben’s face buried in the girl’s neck and her head thrown back in ecstasy. Rey had been so embarrassed, but not enough to stop her from furiously masturbating up in her room afterwards, only to be wracked with guilt for weeks thereafter.

“Nice of you to notice, fuckface,” she groaned, but then her breath hitched loudly as his tongue slipped into her folds and he began to lick at her pussy desperately, from clit to hole, fingertips digging into her ass cheeks as he spread her wide open for his unyielding mouth.

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ The few guys she had tried this with before clearly hadn’t known what they were doing.

Rey stifled her unavoidable moans into the crook of her elbow, grateful for the cushy mat supporting her arms as Ben licked and sucked at her throbbing core. She couldn’t help but push herself back into his face and swore she could feel his wicked smile as he chuckled against her skin in between the sinful glides of his tongue.

Just as one of Ben’s thick fingers slowly breached her entrance, making her whine, Rey heard a cheery voice chime out from the direction of their neighbor’s fence.

“Hey, Rey!”

 _Goddamnit_.

It was Maz, their sweet elderly neighbor with Coke bottle glasses. She was an excellent cook and generous with her leftovers. She had also been generous with the smutty romance novels Rey had found at her house last summer, but she somehow doubted Maz would be cool with realizing what Ben, her stepbrother, was doing to her behind the closed door.

“Hi Maz,” she squeaked out as Ben laughed darkly, sliding in his finger up to his knuckle and teasing at her front wall. She was going to kill him for this later. Maybe she would smother his face with her cunt.

“You okay sweetie? Whatcha doin down there?”  
  
“Uh,” she grunted as Ben added a second finger. “I’m teaching Beebee to use his new doggy door! He’s not very enthusiastic though. Beebee! Here boy!!” she called out as Ben’s other hand found her clit and began circling, the thick fingers inside her flexing maddeningly. She put her head down to hide her heated expression.

“Where’re your mamas today?”

She lifted her head up quickly. “On a retreat! Just me and Ben tonight!” _Fuck! Why did she have to mention Ben?_

“Oh is that so? Well, come over later if you want, I made two meatloaves! And I’ve got a few new books too.” She added with a devious, but hopeful twinkle in her eye. “Hey, speaking of which, is your uncle Chewy coming home for Christmas?”

“Ah, um,” Rey was finding it harder to speak as her climax neared. “Yeah he’ll be here this weekend!”

“Oh goody, I'll make a third meatloaf then. Gives me an excuse to come over!”

Maz had always had a thing for Uncle Chewy and Rey suspected that he didn’t actually stay at a hotel like he always said he did when he visited.

“Sounds good!” Rey croaked out as Maz waved goodbye and disappeared behind her fence. 

_Thank fuck,_ because the pads of his fingers working her soaked clit and the fingers inside her worked magically to activate every pleasurable spot inside of her until she couldn’t help but come, gushing over his hands.

“Fuck!” she moaned into her folded arms as Ben licked one final stripe through her cunt, smug laughter following. “Fuck you Ben!”

“You loved it,” he called and before she knew it the head of his cock was slapping against her ass, right above the sloppy wet mess he had created.

“ _You_ loved it!” She retorted over her shoulder. Are you ever going to help me out of this damn hole?”

“Mmm definitely not yet. You look incredible like this,” he added with another slap of his cock to her ass, making her jump.

“I swear if you leave me like this-”

“Hey Rey?” he asked curiously, as if he weren’t dangerously close to fucking her. “You're on birth control, right?”  
  
“Yes, dumbass! You been tested this week? Last week too, you man-whore??”

“I am _not_ a man-whore,” he added with emphasis, “ _Anymore_. I've changed. And yeah I’m good. You let anyone else tap this yet?” he teased, smoothing his palm in circles over her ass. He must be gripping the base of his cock with the other, because she could feel him rubbing his precum onto the back of her thigh.

“Yes _Ben_ , but if you must know I’ve also been tested. Any other fuckin’ questions?” She was both angry and extremely horny, wishing she could see the cock that was teasing just near her greedy, desperate hole right now. She had always wondered how big was and now she was finally going to find out.

He slipped the head of his cock up and down her dripping slit a few times and slowly sunk into her, bracing one hand on her hips. She cried out from the incredible sensation of being filled, grabbing the lip of the mat in front of her with both hands for leverage as he began thrusting his hips.

Even through the door she could hear the wet slaps, his balls hitting her clit with her ass so high in the air. He fucked into her quickly, desperately, like the fuckboy that he was. At least he made her come first, she thought.

“Fuck, Rey. Goddamnit your pussy feels so fuckin’ good,” he grunted, punctuating his thrusts with occasional slaps to her ass, nothing intentional about them, as he got carried away.

He was so huge, and she relished the drag of him as he pistoned in and out of her, wondering if she could somehow eke out another orgasm. If only she could reach her clit. As if he could read her mind, he reached around to circle her clit once more, bracing his other hand against the door above her.

“Come for me one more time, sweetheart. Wanna feel you do it,” he urged, his thrusts growing more frantic by the second. “Gonna come, fuck!” he shouted, perhaps a bit too loudly. Rey said a silent prayer Maz had no more questions or food offerings that day.

The thought of being caught sent a thrill down her spine and before she knew it, she was pulsing around his thick shaft, the orgasm rolling through her like a train thundering down the track at full speed. The only possible witness to her debauched state and muffled wail was that damn dog, thankfully still asleep in his little sliver of sun.

Ben followed soon after, gripping her hips with both hands as he pumped her full of hot cum, his thumbs absolutely touching where they met in the center of her back. He stilled, his cock still fully seated inside her, his fingers digging into the soft flesh at her waist. 

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck did we just do?” he murmured as he slowly slipped out. He stood up abruptly and returned with a paper towel to gently dab at her cunt, where she felt his spend slowly leaking out of her, mixed with her own. 

“Ben, please get me out of here,” she called tiredly over her shoulder. She also was contemplating what they had just done, but her sense of urgency to be free of this rectangle of oppression overwhelmed any thought process that would encourage her to reflect on their very questionable actions.

“I have an idea! I’ll be right back,” he called, his voice fading as he bounded out of the kitchen.

He returned quickly with his skateboard, piled with a large throw pillow and covered in a soft blanket. Sliding it between her legs, he helped guide her hips down to straddle it and urged her to lower her body until she was laid flat atop his contraption.

“There now you can rest. You must be tired,” he acknowledged with a tender caress over her lower back.

  
“Ya think?” she retorted, but she felt softer towards him now, even though her instinct was to constantly give him shit. Two orgasms and a good pounding might do that to a person, she considered.

He pulled her body back until it was just her shoulders and arms that needed to get through, offering her verbal encouragement and instructions until she twisted _just so_ to slide right through the opening. She rolled off the skateboard, onto the floor, stretching her limbs and exhaling loudly.

“Fuck I thought I’d never get out of that fucking door!” she exclaimed up at the ceiling, pretending that she wasn’t avoiding his eyes.

Ben hovered just at her feet, perched on his knees. His cheeks were flushed and he was still fully dressed, sweat glistening at his temples. His eyes roamed her body, as if seeing her for the very first time.

“I’ll get you some water,” he murmured distractedly and ran to the cupboard to fetch a glass. He kneeled before her with the water and she sat up to take a sip as he held it to her lips, their eyes locked in a bewildered stare.

“Thanks.” Rey straightened her tank, fixing her strap, and nervously smoothed her skirt.

“You’re welcome,” he replied, licking his lips and setting the glass down on the floor. “You okay?”  
  
She nodded, biting her own lip, heat rising in her cheeks at their prolonged eye contact. In an instant she was in his lap, straddling him as he sat back on the floor, her lips notched perfectly between his, her fingers wefted in his hair. His hands braced on her back, pulling her closer and down onto his now clothed cock, already hard for her again.

Her hands wandered down to the hem of his t-shirt to pull it up until he took over, tearing it all the way off before reaching down to pull off her own top. He hooked his fingers in her soft bralette and pushed it down, covering the soft swells of her breasts with his open mouth, making her feel so tiny that he could nearly take his whole breast between his lips like that.

“Fuck, I want you so bad. Have for a long time,” she confessed as his tongue rolled in devastating circles around her nipple.

Desire coursed through her like an electric current as she rolled her hips, grinding her core against him. He pulled back as he felt her hand snaking down toward his cock. He watched, his mouth parted as she dipped her hand into his waistband. She pulled it out, just to look at it, finally, running her thumb over the tip and marveling at the bead of wetness there before popping her thumb right into her mouth to taste it.

“Fuck,” he groaned, replacing her thumb with his tongue, kissing her fiercely. He hurriedly thrust a hand under the pleats of her tennis skirt to rip the waistband of her thong apart like it was mere tissue paper, before pulling the meager scrap loose and tossing it to the side. With both hands under her ass, he lifted her up and with a slight canting of her hips, he slid effortlessly inside her once more.

“Ben!” she shouted, gripping his broad shoulders as he helped her move her body over his, letting her grind and roll her hips as he plunged deeper inside.

“Fuck me however you like sweetheart, it’s your turn,” he offered breathlessly in between feral kisses.

Her nails digging into his back, she rode him, focusing on the gentle rocking of her hips in contrast to Ben’s pornographic thrusting earlier. She twisted her waist in slow circles, relishing the fullness of being fully impaled on his cock.

“F-feels so good,” she moaned as he returned to enthusiastically laving at her nipples, his hands firm at her hips as she flexed them.

“Mmm,” he moaned softly. “Love these perfect little tits. Naughty little stepsister with this fucking tennis skirt.”

“Ah,” she squeaked as he punctuated his appreciation of her sartorial choice with a thrust of his hips. “Do it. Fuck me, Ben. Hard.”

She braced her forearms on his shoulders and gripped a handful of his hair as he obliged, crimping her eyes shut after one more look at his cock pistoning in and out of her.

He folded forward and laid her on the floor, propping himself up on his palms to fuck her properly, and hard, as requested. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she scraped her nails down his back. She leaned her head back against the tile, her mouth open in silent ecstasy as her eyes returned to his, but only for a second. What she saw in those surprisingly soft hazel eyes felt far too intimate for whatever was happening between them.

His shorts slipped further down his thighs as her legs struggled to grip his waist, Rey growing exhausted with their continued exploits.

“Come Rey, come and I’ll get you a nice shower and put you to bed. Sound good sweetheart?”

He almost sounded caring.

“I can’t, Ben. I can’t, fuck!” she squealed as his thumb found her clit again and his mouth hung open in delightful anticipation.

“I know you can. Fuckin’ hot little piece of ass. Fuckin’ tennis skirt,” he grunted out as he thrusted into her. “Look at this tight little pussy under this skirt. Fuckin’ tease. Come on on your brother’s cock, Rey. Do it!”

It was so dirty, so depraved, and yet the taboo of it struck something deep inside her. She wailed as the orgasm shuddered through her body, her first time ever having three orgasms during sex. Who knew this opportunity had been under her own roof this whole time?

As she convulsed and cried under the strain of too much pleasure, and perhaps, too many emotions as yet to be defined, Ben roared as he came with her. He collapsed on top of her, just long enough for her to relish the weight of him before slipping out and rolling to her side on the cool tile floor. They both just laid there, breathless and sweaty, their chests rising and falling, his up, hers down, and so on.

Just as they turned to look at each other, their eyes full of a million questions, there was a rustling sound behind them.

Beebee waltzed in through the door nonchalantly, munching on one of the treats Rey had abandoned outside.

He fixed them with a disinterested look before click-clacking his little toenails on the tile out of the kitchen, and into the living room beyond.

“See?” Ben smiled. “I said I’d help you.”

Rey cracked a grin back at him. “Oh, fuck off.”

They burst into laughter. Once it subsided, their eyes locked, and Rey realized two things: that Ben had never looked so beautiful before, and that maybe everything was going to be okay between them. This weird, wonderful thing they had done had changed them, possibly forever.

Rey couldn’t help but break the tension, the seriousness of her realization almost too much to bear. "So what's that you said about a shower? I’m covered in sweat, and you know, other things,” she joked, gesturing at her tanned, glistening skin.

Ben gave her the cockiest, smuggest look and she couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“I'll race you!” He jumped up and darted towards the stairs towards their bathroom, letting her have her first view of his cute, albeit flat ass.

Rey rolled her eyes with a laugh and immediately chased after him, the two running naked through the house, Beebee deigning to open one disinterested eye as they passed him by.

Ben made it there first, and she found him standing next to the tub, panting, his eyes wide as she slowly walked toward him. He pulled her in for a soft slow kiss, their sweaty skin sticking slightly together, before he leaned back to twist the faucet on to start the shower.

“After you,” he gestured towards the tub.

And for once, the stepsiblings didn’t mind having to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@infintgalaxies ](https://twitter.com/infintgalaxies) for updates, Reylo love and general nonsense at regular intervals.
> 
> **  
> Like Modern AUs? Check out My Other Works:  
> **
> 
> **Text Fic**  
> 
> 
>   * [First Order Atelier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976136) (Sex Toy AU, Rated E, WIP)
> 

> 
> **Short & Smutty:**
> 
>   * [Just Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732029) (Secretary AU, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Tiny House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114534) (Real Estate AU, Rated E, 1-Shot)  
> 
>   * [Let it Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100665) (Modern Devoted Reylo, Rated E, 1-shot)
>   * [Freedom on the Breezes of the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521264) (Breylo on a Plane, Rated E, 2 chapters)
>   * [Joystick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686660) (McTavish/Gamer Rey AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Carve it Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240196) (Neighbors AU, Rated E, 2 Chapters)
>   * [Join Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129709/chapters/58094572) (Werkin From Home Zoom AU, Rated E, 3 Chapters)  
>    
> 
> 

> 
> **Multi-Chapter & Smutty:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Sleep Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483280) (BFF's Dad AU, Breylo with Feelings, Rated E, 4 Chapters) 
>   * [Quench](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087505?view_full_work=true) and [Delicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032868) (Hiking AU, Porn with Feelings, Rated E, 5 Chapters, 1-shot sequel)  
> 
>   * [Firecracker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852785) and [Here and Where You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940649/chapters/57573538) (High School/College AU, 2-parts, Rated M 1-shot & Rated E, 7 Chapters of Porn with Feelings)  
> 
>   * [What Comes After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528263/chapters/56429737) (Post-Marriage & Kids AU with Flashbacks, Rated E, 12 Chapters)  
> 
>   * [(i've had) the time of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502098/chapters/61867639) (Genderbent Dirty Dancing AU, Rated E, 6 chapters)
>   * [where no one can hear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308699) (Abduction Play AU, Rated E, 7 Chapters)
> 

> 
> **Drabbles and Microfics:**   
> 
> 
>   * [Black Like My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852044) (Coffeeshop AU Fluff)  
> 
>   * [The Best Chicken of your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852848) (Marriage & Kids AU Domestic Fluff)  
> 
>   * [You Should See Me in a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140158) (Wedding AU Leia/Rey Fluff)  
> 
>   * [Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930233) (Modern Married Ben feeling himself, Mature & Sweet)  
> 
>   * [ReyloFicHub Microfics Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428094) (In case you don’t Twitter)
> 



End file.
